Gingerbread Witches
by WelshCanuck
Summary: A remake of the classic GingreBread House..Three young sisters come across a time where their stepfather needs to get rid of them.. What happens when the oldest does all she can to save her sister but it isnt enough.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction. I also dont own the original tale of a Gingerbread Hose. I ahve no idea who it is, but I thought what a cute lil idea for the sisters. . **

**Gingerbread Witches…November 26, 2004**

**---------------------------------**

Once upon a time in a galaxy far, far away.. Ok wait stop.. That is another story all together. Let's try that again…

Once upon a time deep in an enchanted wood lived an old woman. Though many called her the witch in woods she was anything but. Her soul lost when she lost her daughter many winters before. But the love inside her never wavered.

She had met and seen many a man until she found the one right for her. His face as handsome and caring as his body was strong and inviting. Especially when he wrapped his arms around her. In his arms she had never felt safer.

"What are we to do Mike? The pantry is running low and you are still to find work."

"I was thinking last night to what we could do Penny. But we need to collect firewood. Maybe we can sell it to our neighbours." He had more in mind, but wasn't ready to divulge that yet.

Penny looked up at him and understood what he was saying. They had to do something less the children starve.

How many weeks had it been? Load after load they were still barely making enough to feed them all.

"Mike it isn't working. The children are growing thin with each passing day." She held to little Phoebe rocking the small one to sleep. At four she was so much smaller then the other kids in her playgroup. And it was to that that Prue, the oldest sister, at nine, protected her to anyone.

He looked at his wife. All he saw was love and devotion. Both words fitting to how she felt of her grandchildren.

"Penny, tomorrow we go deep in the woods. We take the children with us and then I will light a fire and you and I will walk out of there."

"What? No I can't leave them out there they will…" her sentence unfinished as she looked into his eyes.

"It is our only way." He took her face into his hands as they held each other's love in that one moment. He knew this would be hard on her, "Its the only way we will survive. There isn't enough food for the five of us."

"I…I can't"

"You must. Better they die at the claws and teeth of a wild beast then to suffer months from starvation."

Over the years Penny had seen a change in the man she had loved. He wasn't the same loving caring man he had been. He had become hard on the inside almost cold. But she knew he was right. At least a death by the beasts would be quick for her girls.

"Tomorrow then." He saw her defeated knowing what she was to do was hard but better then the alternative.

----------------

Prue stood just outside the kitchen entrance and heard everything. Making her way back to the small room she shared with her sisters she saw Piper sitting up on her bed looking back at her.

"Prue?"

"Don't worry sweetie I'm going to take care of you and Phoebe, I always do don't I?"

"Yes but..."

"No buts. Now lay down and get some sleep." Prue lay down beside her sister wrapping her arms around her protectively. Though as Piper quickly fell back to sleep Prue lay awake trying to think of something to save her and her sisters.

Later that night, once she heard her Grams and Mike go to bed she quietly eased off the bed. As she pulled on her jacket she noticed movement in the darkness. Making her way to the bed she sat down and pulled the small girl to her lap.

"Pwue wun way?"

"No sweetie. I would never leave you and Piper. Be very quiet though ok. We don't want to wake Mike or Grams."

"Why you yacket on if no wun way?"

"I have to go out for a little bit to get something. But I'll be back before you miss me."

"Where you going Prue?" Piper sat on the bed next to her older sister. For seven Piper was mature for her age and knew that Prue was doing something to help them.

"I'm just going to go collect some of the white stones around the garden. Take care of Phoebe. I'll be right back." She leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of Phoebes head before she started for the door

Phoebe crawled onto Pipers lap as Prue quietly and carefully opened their door. Making her way through the small house and then outside into the frigid cold weather.

"She be back?" Phoebe asked with hope

"Sure she will baby. You'll see." Piper replied giving her sister the hope she was not only wanting but also needing.


	2. Chapter 2

sorry my friends, this was to a one shot short butit seemed my luse had another idea,

enjoy.

--- ---- --- ----

Prue stumbled her way through the dark light of the moon. Giving her just enough to find what she needed. Loading up all her pockets she then went back into the small house. When she stepped back into their room she saw Piper leaning against the wall with Phoebe fast a sleep in her arms.

"How was she?" Prue asked as she sat beside her sisters  
"Scared you weren't coming back. She had tears but she stayed quiet. I think she knew somehow if she made noise and woke anyone up you would be in trouble."

Prue leaned down and lifted Phoebe from Pipers arms, "Go back to bed Piper."  
"Tomorrow?" she was scared. She had part of the same conversation Prue had earlier that night.  
"I got it worked out. Night sweetie." Prue eased down onto Phoebes bed holding her baby sister close to her. Letting her know she would never leave them.

Early the next morning, Grams walked into the girls' room and smiled to herself as Prue was holding Phoebe close to her and Piper was also snuggled up against her sister. Her one arm resting on Phoebes hand.

"Penny. We must hurry." Mike voice loomed over her shoulder.

"OK girls come on now. We need to get going." She lifted Phoebe from Prue's arms and started to dress her in her jeans and a sweatshirt. "OK girls come on. Now."

Grams handed them each a bit of bread for their trip. Piper took Prue's as her pockets where all full with rocks.

As they walked through the forest Prue would stop and look back the way they had come. Letting a small pebble out of her pocket when she did.

"Prue. Stop wandering off." Mike yelled back at her as they went deeper into the woods.  
"I'm sorry Mike I was watching the lil birdie wave at me from the roof of the house." She covered as she ran forward and took Phoebes tiny hand in hers.

"Pwue, I'm tired." Phoebe looked up at her sister.

Prue bent down and lifted her sister in her arms. Shifting her around her back she piggybacked Phoebe the rest of their journey. She could feel Phoebe resting her head on her back and knew it wouldn't be long before the four-year-old was tuckered out from walking.

Mike stopped and gathered some wood building a fire, "Girls stay here by the fire. Phoebe is already asleep. Let her rest. We will go and fetch the fire wood and come back for you."

Prue gently eased Phoebe to the ground. "Piper why don't you lay next to her and help keep her warm."

As Prue sat with her sisters she watched as she sun set behind the trees. "OK come on. We have to get going now." She lifted Phoebe up and once again piggybacked her baby sister. Knowing it would be much faster then her walking on her own. And as she heard in the distance the sounds of the wild beast she wanted to move quickly.

Following the rocks she had laid out that afternoon they soon came upon their small home. Pushing open the door she was relieved to see their Grams sitting in her chair. Though she saw sadness on her face.

"Penny It was..oh my god. Girls where have you been?" Mike felt an inner anger as he spotted the three girls inside the door.

Penny looked up to once again lay eyes on her three grandchildren. "OH my darlings we were so worried about you."  
"We started back towards your fire and we got lost. We finally returned back home. And we prayed you would find your way home." Mike lied.  
"Oh girls you look absolutely tired. Let me run a bath for you and then straight to bed." Penny stood up and ran the warm bath for her grandchildren.

----

Mike opened the door to look outside wonder how the three had managed their way home. And it wasn't long before he had his answer.

----

Prue once again sat on the edge of the bed long after everyone had gone to bed. To once again collect rocks. Cupping her hand around Pipers cheek she then leaned down and kissed Phoebe, "I'll be right back sweetie."

Phoebe watched, as once again Prue stepped through their bedroom door and out into the darkness.

Prue carefully made her way through the kitchen and to the front door only to find it locked, with a bar and a pad lock holding it in place. She cursed to herself as she turned and walked back to her room. She would have to think of another way to leave them a trial.

"Prue?" Piper saw, as she had just snuggled down with Phoebe, the door open and her older sister walk back in.  
"The door is bolted. But don't worry. I'll think of something."

Piper was a bit worried but she knew Prue would not them down.

The next morning was the same as the one before. Grams had gotten them up and gave them each some bread, though less then the day before.

Mike walked them deeper into the woods this time. And as they walked Prue dropped bits of her bread to once again leave the trail. What she didn't notice was the birds flying down and eating each piece she left behind.

Once again Mike made a fire for the girls as Penny and himself walked off in search of wood.

Prue watched as once again the sun set and she could hear the sounds of the wild beats. Starting down the path they had come she soon panicked. The trail she had left was gone.

"Prue?"  
"I don't know Piper. It was there."  
"The birdie ate." Phoebe said from Prue back.  
"What was that sweetie?"  
"Me see birdie. They eat your bread." She said happy her sister was feeding the birds.

Prue closed her eyes in defeat. How now would they find their way?

They wandered the whole night and the next day. Taking a few breaks to rest. After three days they were all tired and hungry. Little Phoebe had no energy at all and was carried by Prue constantly.

Half way through the third day they came across a small white bird singing to them.

"Birdie." Phoebe exclaimed as she started after it, somehow finding new energy from her tired and hungry body.

Once the song was over the little bird spread its wings and flew away, though Phoebe was not to be let down by the pretty song and followed after it.

"Phoebe!" Prue called after her sister but she had already gone.

Prue stopped short of a clearing as she watched her baby sister still run forward towards the little house they had come across. But it wasn't the size or the shape of it that cause her to stop and her younger sister to keep running forward. It was what it was made of. And as she heard Piper yell out to her she then was for certain. She ran forward and took a piece of the house herself. Tasting and enjoying the texture and flavour of gingerbread.

The breaded house covered in various candies along the sides and up the walk was everything a child could wish for.

"Piper you take the window and I will take the roof."  
"And me." Phoebe smiled as she popped another jujube in her mouth the black colouring coming through her teeth.  
"You can sit by that wall sweetie." Prue smiled as she pulled another piece off the roof.

There upon a shrilling voice came from within.

_"Nibble, nibble, little mouse, Who's nibbling my house?" _

Prue stepped back and move a bit closer to her sisters.

_"Tis Heaven's own child, The tempest wild," _Prue replied as they went back to eating.

It was soon after the tiny door flew open to reveal an old woman leaning on her staff.

"Oh my dear children. Who lead you here? You must come inside and rest no ill will befall you."

Prue looked at her sisters and then the old woman. She was small and frail. _What can she do to us?_ Prue though. _I can still protect my sisters_. As she motioned for Piper and Phoebe to come closer they went inside the small house.

Feeling the warmth right away they were all thankful to be inside away from the cold outdoors and the wild beast that Prue was certain were following them.

She lay out before them a dinner of apple pancakes and scrumptious cakes. Candied coated fruits and chocolate treats. She then lead them to their own room, with two small bed covered in white cotton sheets.

"Sleep my sweets." She said before closing the door to the room.

Now the old woman seemed kind enough, but in fact she was indeed the evil witch of the forest. She had built the gingerbread house to lure the children to her. Now as an evil witch her sight was not the best but her sense of smell was as keen as hunting dog. And when the children approached, "ah yes I have you now children. A few more steps and you will be mine."

She took every chance she could to lure and capture young children to her web. For it was then she would fatten them up and cook them for her own dining pleasure.

As the morning light started through the house she looked in on the children. "AH and a dainty bite you shall be." She moved quickly and took hold of Prue's arm pulling her from the bed and the room in nearly one swift movement as her boney hand clung to her arm.

She quickly tossed her in a small stable. "You can yell and scream all you like but no one shall hear you." Her cackled echoed along the walls as she left Prue wondering of her sisters.

Making her way back to the house she walked into the room once again. Taking a grip to the youngest and pulling her from her sisters grasp, as Piper woke.

"Let her go!"  
"Ah my dear child I will one day. But till then, get up and to the kitchen you go. Cook and feed that sister of yours so she may become plump and I will then cook and eat her."

Piper looked up at Phoebe who had tears welling in her eyes. That was the last image she would see of her youngest sister. Her fear for them all.

Weeks past as Piper prepared food for Prue and took it to her. She hadn't seen Phoebe and everytime Prue asked of the youngest it was harder and harder to say. She didn't know where her baby sister was.

Each morning the old witch would go out to the barn to see how fat Prue had gotten. Reaching for her finger she was disappointed each time. Though with her bad eye sight she didn't realize that each time Prue was giving her a bone to feel and not her real finger.

Though as Prue got the best of everything, Piper got anything she could scrounge together. Though mostly crab shells.

"Prue give me your finger." She ordered as once more Prue stuck out the bone of a chicken she had eaten.

Prue had always saved some food and given it to Piper. Seeing her sister getting thin once again she did what she could.

But after nearly a month the old witch didn't care any more.

"Piper get the water quick. And set it to boil. Fat or thin I will eat your sister tomorrow."  
"Where is Phoebe?" Piper once again the whereabouts of her younger sister. But once again all she got was spit in the face and evil laugh.  
"You will never see her again. So do as I tell you and get the water ready for Prue."

Piper felt fresh tears once again start down her face. Every night before she went to bed she wished for her sisters to hold her and for them to get to safely. But now it all seems lost.

There were times when she wished that the wild beasts had gotten them. At least then she would not forced to stuff her older sister and she would have been able to hold Phoebe that one last time.

"Hold your tongue my dear. For it will not help you now." The old woman mearly cackled at her as she once again prepared everything in the kitchen. Though this time the meal being prepared was that of her sister.

It was early when she had Piper start the baking. "I have set the oven. And kneaded the dough." She explained as she pushed Piper towards the oven. "Now I need you to climb inside to see if it is right or not."  
But Piper was smarter then that, "I do not know how. Show me please."

The old woman looked at her a moment, before starting her climb into the oven. It was all Piper needed as she placed her foot on the old womans rear and pushed her in the rest of the way. Quickly closing and locking the door in place.

As she heard the screams Piper ran as fast as she could to the stable where Prue was. Before pushing the woman in she had taken hold of the keys that Piper knew would open the lock that held Prue in the stable.

"Prue she is dead. We are free. She is gone forever." Piper cried out as she fumbled with the lock. But as Prue wrapped her arms around her she felt everything collapse around her.

Prue took hold of her sister as she broke down in her arms. "Ok sweetie its ok now."

Piper cried in Prue's arms but soon realized it wasn't over, "Phoebe."  
"What about her?" Prue hadn't seen her baby sister since she was taken that morning.

"I don't know where she is. She took her away to make me work."  
"OK sweetie well find her. Come on." Prue guided Piper away from the stables and back to the house.

It wasn't long before the two older Halliwell sisters found what they were looking for. In the old womans bedroom hung up on the ceiling was a birdcage. And curled up sleeping on the bottom was their precious baby girl.

"Phoebs? Sweetie." Prue approached the cage as Piper fumbled with keys.

As Piper unlocked the lock Prue then reached in and lifted her sister from the bottom of the cage. She was thinner and the old woman hadn't even bother with any terms of a bathroom.

"Pwue."  
"Yeah baby I got you now. Lets get you cleaned up." She carried Phoebe to the bathroom and ran a bath for her. Throwing away her old clothes as Piper had wandered through the house to find something for her sister.

Having rested the night Prue and Piper walked through more rooms of the small house. They broke off bits here and there and loaded their pockets but then they came across a large room. It was filled with precious stones and gold. Each sister filled their pockets now with their new treasures.

"Phoebe can carry enough food for all of us." Prue said as she placed another jewel in her pocket.

The next day the three of them, now well rested started on their journey home. Though soon hampered by a river with no bridge.

"Prue now what?" Piper asked as she looked up and down the river,.

"Duckie!" Phoebe exclaimed as Prue quickly thought.

_"Here are two children, mournful very, Seeing neither bridge nor ferry; Take us upon your white back, And row us over, quack, quack!" _once the words were out if her mouth, the ducks made their way towards the sisters.

Taking each sister across the river separately they then drifted down stream.

"Tank you duckie!" Phoebe cried out as she held her small hand in Prue's.

Starting down the new path Prue started to recognize where they were. And when the small house came into sight she reached own and lifted Phoebe off the ground as her and Piper ran towards the house.

Penny sat on the outside porch wondering what she had to do. But hearing something she hadn't heard in months she looked up. A smile spread across her face as she saw two of her grandchildren running towards her and the third in the arms of the oldest.

Mike had passed away a few days after they had left her children in the forest, leaving her alone. But now she felt the spark return to her. As she felt Pipers arms around her waist and she gripped to Prue and Phoebe.

"Oh my dears." Was all she could say as she refused to let them go.

Piper pulled away from her grandmother and let the jewels roll on the floor.

"What?" was all she could say as Prue in turn pulled her pockets out emptying more jewels and gold pieces.

Phoebe looked at the tears in her grandmother's faces. "It otay gwams. Piper killed the bad witch. She won't need them."

Penny smiled, as she lifted her youngest grandchild to her. "Oh I love you sooo much."

They all laughed as once again Phoebe spoke the truth of an inner child. But they all knew it was over and for them their troubles where over. And together they would live happily ever after.

the end

--- ----- --- -----

Thanx for reading. It isnt my best but as I said it kinda came to me one night, not even really sure how...

Di


End file.
